A Blackout Party
by xDepressiveChickx
Summary: When the lights go out at the Scott residence, what secrets come out? It's definately a night Haley and Nathan will never forget. Set during the 3rd season.


**A Blackout Party**

"I guess the parties over." Peyton Sawyer chuckled. She was sitting on Nathan's living room floor, along with Haley, Lucas,Brooke, and Mouth. Originally, there was supposed to be a party, but then the lights had gone out. The party was ruined.

"No, we can still have a party. How about we all play 'I Never'? We haven't played that in a long time." Brooke said, cheerfully, while shifting her position on the floor so that she was more comfortable. Haley, who was sitting next to Nathan, with their backs against the couch, shook her head.

"Uh uh. That game never ends well." She replied.

"Haley's got a point. Surprisingly." Peyton agreed. Nathan and Mouth nodded.

"I don't think I want to deal with the whole Brooke brooking herself scenario again." Mouth smirked.

"Stop calling it that!" Brooke laughed. "And besides, I'm not the only one in this room who does it." She looked at Haley, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Ew! Hales!" Lucas groaned.

"Brooke! What the hell?!" Haley frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay...Nasty." Peyton added, glancing from Brooke to Haley.

Nathan looked at his wife and smirked at her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Very nice, Hales." Haley blushed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I just got a nasty image in my head." Lucas whined, crossing his arms and pretending to vomit.

"Okay! Somebody please change the subject!" Haley said over everyone else, who were all having their own little side conversations.

Peyton got up off of the couch and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, jumping up on the counter. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She then felt someone's hand on her back. Peyton looked up and there was Lucas. He smiled at his girlfriend.

"What's the matter, Blondie?" He asked softly. That's when she burst into tears. Luke wrapped his arms around her, which was easy now considering how he was standing in between her legs. She put her head on his shoulder.

"So many things are screwed up, Luke." She took a breath and looked up at him. "My dad's gone. He won't be back until after graduation. Derek's away in Iraq. I miss Ellie, so much." A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away softly with his thumb. "Everyone's leaving..." She whispered. Lucas shook his head.

"Not everyone. I'm here. Haley and Nathan are here. Brooke and Mouth are here. I promise you, Peyt. I'm not leaving. You'll be stuck with me forever." Peyton smiled sadly at him. She leaned her forehead against his.

"This is why I love you so much." She grinned.

"What do ya say? Wanna go back to the blackout party?" Peyton shrugged and then shook her head.

"Nahhh...I'm not ready to face the world yet. Maybe in a little bit. I think I'm going to stay in here for a little while; Maybe pig out on some Cap'n'Crunch." The curly blonde smirked.

"Do you want me to stay with you? It can be kind of scary in the dark all alone." He said softly.

"I'd love for you to stay." She patted the counter next to her. He jumped up and sat next to her. He slid his arms around her waist and started to hum the lyrics to her favorite Nada Surf song.

* * *

"Hales, you okay?" Brooke asked, noticing Haley's pale face.

"I don't know." The other brunette replied. "I feel kind of dizzy and nauseas." Brooke walked over to her friend and felt her head.

"Haley, you're burning up." Brooke frowned. "How long have you felt like this?"

"A couple hours." She shrugged and looked at Nathan, who had a look of concern and worry on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mouth asked.

"I don't know. I thought it would pass. I didn't know how bad it would get." Haley wiped sweat off her cheek. Right then Haley felt like she was going to vomit. She got up quickly, swaying a little bit, Nathan steadied her.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked her.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Haley started speed walking to the bathroom. Brooke and Nathan followed her. Mouth jumped up to tell Lucas and Peyton that something was wrong with Haley.

Haley made it to the bathroom just in time. She opened up the toilet lid and puked her brains out. A couple of seconds later she felt someone rubbing her back and someone pull her hair out of her face. After she had finished she looked up from the floor to see Nathan settled on the floor next to her and Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Mouth, standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, can you give me and Haley some privacy for a couple of minutes?" Brooke asked everyone. They all nodded and left; Nathan giving Haley a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. Brooke shut the bathroom door. "Okay, so spill." She looked at Haley.

"I'm pregnant." Haley whispered. Brooke nodded, not really that surprised.

"That explains a lot. The not drinking, the puking." She pointed to the toilet. "How come you haven't told anyone yet?" Haley Sighed.

"I don't know...Maybe because I'm 17 years old and I'll be going to college soon." She looked up at the other brunette with tears in her eyes. "Brooke, I can't do this. Me and Nathan just started being normal again. This is going to ruin everything." Haley started crying. Brooke looked at her friend sadly.

"I'm going to get Luke." Brooke opened the door and called out Lucas's name. A couple seconds later, the blonde stood in the doorway. He looked behind him, and then stepped into the room, and then shut the door.

"What's going on, Hales?" Her best friend asked, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"I'm pregnant..." She cried. "Luke, I can't do this! What if I'm a terrible mother? What if my kid hates me?" Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to get her to calm down.

"Hey! Haley, listen to me. The only way you could be a terrible mother was if you decided not to stick around. Look at my dad! He left when my mom was pregnant. As long as you love him or her, and try your best, you'll do fine." He saw her relax a bit. "You couldn't be a terrible mother even if you tried. You need to tell Nathan about this." He took a breath, watching Haley quickly shake her head no.

"We just fixed everything. Having a baby will screw everything up again."

"You'll find a way past it. You're tutor girl, remember? Always and forever, Haley. You and Nate. Nothing is ever going to change that." He smiled and gave his sister-in-law a hug. As Luke started walking out the door she heard him say, "Yes, I'm going to be an Uncle." She laughed uneasily.

A couple minutes later Nathan walked in.

"Baby, you okay?" He sat behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm better now." She leaned her head against his chest. "Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah, Haley?" She turned her head to look at him.

"There's a reason I've been sick the past couple of days...I'm pregnant." She smiled sadly, scared of what his reaction was going to be.

"Haley! That's great!" He kissed her on the lips gently; A huge smirk appeared across his face.

"So you're happy about this?" She asked him, placing a hand on her stomach as a reflex.

"Of course. I'm having a child with the woman I love." Nathan looked at her and knew something was off. "Why? Aren't you?"

"No, of course I am. It's just we're not even out of high school yet, and we have college." He looked at her and put his hand over hers on her belly.

"No matter what happens, I'm going to be there, every step of the way." Haley smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you two, too. You guys are my whole life now. Nothing else matters now." He kissed her and rubbed his thumb over her stomach. "Always and forever."


End file.
